


Zombie

by GlitteryDemon



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Medical Pills, Mentions of Death, Other, Quentin’s ADD, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: The childhood through the eyes of Quentin Smith himself.
Kudos: 14





	Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> In no way do I claim this as canon. This was just something I wrote one night when my insomnia was keeping me up. Hope you enjoy! Cheers!  
> 💜

_Oh child, open up for mommy_

Quentin was 4 when his mom and dad took him to the doctor’s; he kicked his feet as he sat on the plushy table, playing with the paper covering it. He didn’t understand what they were saying, the words were too big. But, they kept saying one thing he made out, ADD. When his mom looked at him, he smiled and waved at her joyfully.

_Eat this little candy and pretend that it is Halloween_

Quentin was 5 when he was told to swallow two button sized candies. Large hickory brown eyes glanced at what his mom called candies, they didn’t look like candy. They had small numbers on them and he shook his head up at her. She nodded, smiling and patting him on the head- sending him to bed. The next day when he got home, he told them about Mr. Krueger not being at work and Quentin took his strawberry shake from the counter his mom always made him. He sat on the couch, watching Disney Channel as he sipped at it. The next day, when his dad asked him about a Mr. Krueger, he said ‘who?’

_Now growl! Spend every night haunting—_

Quentin was 8 when he stared at the glossy brown casket holding his mom, his dad said God was making her an angel. She would watch over him. It was also the first time he cried himself to sleep. No more kisses to bed, no more staying up late on weekends, no more milkshakes after school. No more mom.

_You can be a zombie, you can be a zombie, zombie singing-_

Quentin was 9 when his dad handed him an orange bottle with his name on it. He told him that he was supposed to take the small pills with water every 6 hours. With the bottle came a small Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles watch that would tell him so he didn’t forget. Quentin asked why and all his dad said was it was to slow him down. He didn’t think he was running too much, maybe it was the teacher who told him to slow down when he was reading or talking about something.

_Oh child, open up for mommy_

_Eat this little candy and pretend that it is Halloween_

_Now growl! Spend every night haunting_

_You can be a zombie, you can be a zombie, zombie._

Quentin was 16 when he started getting nightmares about some boiler room: chuckles echoing around, waking up sweating from the heat but never seeing the center of it.

He was 17 when his friend Dean forced a knife into his throat and drove the blade across the expanse of skin. He was 17 when Nancy finally talked to him properly, to talk about the murders. He was 17 when he got his first kiss, he was 17 when he experienced broken ribs. He was 17 when he first spent the night in a hospital. He was 17 and inhaling pure oxygen from a mask when he overhead his dad was pronounced dead at home. That was the second time he cried so harshly, but he refused to close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Zombie by Call Me Karizma!


End file.
